Shiny Girl
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: A veces Chitoge también puede ser linda con Raku. Su relación no puede ser simplemente golpes ¿o sí? Nisekoi de Naoshi Komi. Oneshot. Fluff. RakuChitoge.


**Disclamier: Nisekoi pertenece a Naoshi Komi; fanfiction escrito sin fines lucrativos.**

**Línea temporal: Cualquier momento después de que Chitoge se enamore.**

* * *

**SHINY GIRL**

_Capítulo Único_

Chitoge podía tener graves problemas de cambio de personalidad, ése era el pensamiento de Raku justo en ese momento. Es decir, ¿qué tanto podía cambiar una chica en cuestión de segundos? Él no estaba muy informado del género femenino, claro, sin embargo, esto se le antojó una ridiculez; pero una ridiculez en el buen sentido, cabe aclarar.

La falsa novia había dicho con su mejor cara de renuencia que, si bien tenían que fingir ser una pareja, ¿por qué no disfrutar del día de una manera más natural? Dejarse de exceso de miel, de apodos que no iban con ellos y cambiarlo por algo más suave. Claude cada vez era menos estricto con la vigilancia, había veces en las que, incluso, era esporádica o desde muy lejos. Ya no había hombres intentando escuchar cada palabra que decían, se conformaban con verificar, a lo lejos, que Raku estuviera tratando adecuadamente a su señorita.

—Vamos a divertirnos y a ser nosotros mismos lo mejor que podamos —había dicho y él, sin nada que perder, aceptó. Era una buena idea y no era como si Chitoge le desagradara como al principio.

Después de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras habían entrelazado los dedos; por lo menos mostrarían al mundo ese nivel de romance, así alejarían las sospechas de los gangsters. Además, después de tanto tiempo saliendo, enlazar sus dedos era mucho menos fastidioso de lo que era en el inicio.

Iban a tener una cita convencional, ninguna extravagancia. Caminar por ahí, comprar algo para disfrutar y entrar a algún local de lo que les apeteciera. Algo sencillo y típico, no tenían que forzar la situación. Pero había algo que, en la mente del heredero Yakuza, estaba mal. Bueno, no estaba mal, sino que era extraño, pues Chitoge se estaba comportando sorprendentemente adorable, como una niña pequeña en una tienda de peluches, casi podía ver un suave rubor manchar sus mejillas.

Lo miraba todo como si fuera la primera vez, decía comentarios inteligentes y graciosos, nada hiriente, pedía amablemente que comprara algo para ella, sin exigir, y respetaba sus opiniones. Tampoco le había agredido ni una sola vez desde la pequeña tregua. Le agradaba esa nueva Chitoge, aunque también se sentía casi decepcionado de que ella no lo agraviara física y/o psicológicamente (y Raku se asustó por tal pensamiento masoquista).

—Vamos a un _arcade_ —dijo—. Siempre he querido estar en uno de esos.

Como era de esperar, Raku complació a Chitoge entrando al arcade. No tenía nada qué perder y él también estaba deseando ir a uno. Y es que, si ella lo pedía de esa manera (sonrisa amable, alegría en la voz, expresión adorable), no podía negarle absolutamente dada y eso era completamente vergonzoso para Raku, quien no creyó ser tan complaciente con su novia falsa ni en un millón de años. Vamos, que no había motivos para tal comportamiento.

Dentro del local se descubrió que Chitoge era sorprendentemente buena en los juegos de combates y Raku era sorprendentemente no malo en ellos. Se divirtieron jugando, olvidando que eran falsos amantes y actuando más como dos personas cercanas, celebrando sus victorias y lamentando sus derrotas.

—Espera, voy al baño.

—Vale, aquí estaré.

Chitoge siguió moviendo un volante de juguete, tratando de no chocar con nada, pero la velocidad era demasiada y golpeaba postes al dos por tres. Raku hizo una nota mental de no subir a ningún vehículo manejado por ella.

Cuando el chico regresó, la rubia se encontraba rodeada de adolescentes; y cómo no, si ella era excepcionalmente bonita. Como una modelo. Los pobres ilusos si no le estaban pidiendo una cita, trataban de sonsacarle su número telefónico o, ya siquiera, jugar una partida con alguno de ellos.

—Lo siento —rechazó ella categóricamente, trataba de ser lo más amable posible, pero ya comenzaba a alterarse de tanta insistencia—. Tengo novio —ella sonrió y Raku perdió piso por un segundo. Mierda. Qué bonita sonrisa. Asimismo, aquella declaración había sonado tan natural, como si Chitoge tuviera un novio real, uno al que quería, que, por un momento, se preguntó si se refería a él.

En cuanto la rubia divisó a su amante en las cercanías bajó del videojuego que emulaba un automóvil y se apresuró a él, sintiéndose aliviada por su presencia al instante. No dijo nada. No le regañó siquiera por dejarla sola con semejante manada de chicos, en su lugar preguntó:

—¿Ahora adónde vamos? No creo que podamos estar aquí más tiempo.

—¿Te apetece una película? —dijo el chico, ignorando el aura asesina que emanaban todos los hombres a su alrededor. Ya estaba acostumbrado a que le odiaran por estar cerca de su novia que ni atención ponía en ello.

—¿Qué tal al mirador?

—Como gustes.

Y con Chitoge siendo tan dulce, Raku sintió que podría ir a cualquier parte que ella quisiera.

* * *

**Como ustedes saben, Nisekoi ya va a tener anime *-* ¡Qué bella noticia! Este fic es una forma de celebrar la buena noticia :P**

**Agradezco de antemano cualquier comentario que me pueda llegar y gracias por leer.**

**¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**

**PD: Corre y da like a Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**

**:***


End file.
